Total Glee High school
by EOfan467
Summary: Collab I'm doing with Joley123. This is the glee part.
1. Chapter 1

Collab I'm doing with Joley123. This is the Glee part

Puck's POV

This damn school! It was being overrun by Canadians! So now this cow town is gonna be overpopulated. Though, that would mean more pool cleaning business. Which would mean more moms... Speaking of Moms, Quinn, looking hotter then ever in her cheerio uniform, walked past me with Santana and Brittney. Of course I watched, but when they were out of eyesight, I lost interest. That's when I heard someone yelling

"What is your problem? Heather? Really?"

Soon, the girl was just insulting the guy. I could of sworn it was Rachel, so I turned around

"Rachel with you just shut-" I paused as the girl looked at me confused "You're not Rachel" She rolled her eyes.

"I'M Courtney Montgomery." She said in the same tone that made me think it WAS Rachel

I rolled my eyes. "Okay then"

Her eyes

"What?" I asked.

The girl stayed silent, and I looked over her shoulder. Quinn, who didn't seem mad, or for that matter, okay, was starring at us

"Nothing!" She said, looking away

I looked at her, and this Courtney girl was blushing. I smirked "Something the matter, babe?"

"Oh just shut up!" Courtney snapped at me

I smirked again "Whatever." I said, walking away "See you around hot stuff!" I yelled over my shoulder at her angry face


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2:Kurt's Pov

I walked into school, fixing my neon green scarf. I looked around the hallway for Mercedes when Mr. Shue apperead out of no where

"Hey Kurt, I have to get to class, can you hang up the sign up sheet for me?" He asked

"Uh, sure, but why do we need new people. Not that I have any problem, as I would love Glee club to expand" I say with a smile "But"

"Matt transferred schools"

"Really?" I said, trying to think if Matt might have mentioned anything about that last year. But then again, when Glee club took a break, It's not like I really talked to anyone but Mercedes the rest of the year.

I smiled and walked over to the sign up board, where some guy with a sweater vest on was. Sweater vests-SO last season. I reached up and put the sign on the board. As I lowered my hand, it brushed up against his. I slowly let it drop, and so did he.

"Hey" I said

"Hey" He said, and looked at the sheet "Glee club?

"Yeah, club I'm in with some others"

"You any good"

"Well, We did make it to Regional" I smiled

"Did you win?" He asked

"Well, no..." I said, frowning "But, we sounded great and looked fabulous" I said

"I'm sure you did" He smiled, Then, one of the football players walked up with a slushie cup. Uh-oh...

He threw it in Sweater-vests face "Welcome to McKinley" He sneered

"Animal" I yelled at his back. I looked at the guy "Are you okay..." I blinked "I don't know your name"

"Noah"

"Kurt. Anyway, you need to get cleaned up because that will stain your clothes and it's not good for the face" I said

He smiled "You got a spare set of clothes?"

"Normally I wouldn't, but Rachel taught me it would be better to" I say and lead him to my locker. I open it up and hand him a black bag with my clothes. He went to the bathroom, and he came out quickly.

"How do you feel" I asked

He gave me a look "Fabulous"


	3. Chapter 3

Finn's POV

I walked through the halls. It actually felt good to be back. Even if I had to deal with Rachel. But, I would be quarterback of the football team. Yeah, this year would be better...Hopefully

I opened my locker and took out my books. I looked at the name of one of the textbooks- U.S. History.

"U.S. History- I forgot I was taking that" I shut my locker and hurried to class. The bell rang maybe twice by the time I got in. The teacher glared at me

"Finn Hudson, you are late" She hissed "Why?"

"I-" I had no excuse "I forgot"

She crossed her arms and pointed at a table to sit. I sat there for a while before she actually said something relatively interesting.

"you'll be working in partners" She announced. She read names off the list "Finn Hudson and Bridgett Farlie"

'Who?' I thought as this girl pushed her table next to mine

"Hi" she said smiling

"Hi"

After a while, we had started talking about our exes

"He would always look at other girls." She said. She was with some guy named Geoff or something like that.

"Why would he do that if he had you?" I asked. Chessey, yeah, but it was all I could think of

"Aw that's so sweet." she said.

"No problem. At least he's not as bad as Rachel. I'm pretty sure she's insane" I said, smiling putting my arm over her shoulder. She didn't shrug it away.

"Oh I am, am I?" I hear. I turn, and see Rachel

"Rach " I said, glancing at Bridgett

"Don't trust him. He'll have you fall for him then dump you for his ex." She said. "Which in this case happens to be me."

I looked at Rachel

"At least she won't ditch me for someone in Vocal Adrenaline!" I yelled. At least, I hoped she didn't

"Vocal what?" I hear

"You hope." Rachel practically read my mind

"Seriously, vocal what?" Bridgett asked asked again.

"It's a glee club" She snapped. I glared

"Don't you have class, Rachel? Never thought of you as a cutter." Rachel glared back at me, but walked away

"I'm sorry about that" I said

"She reminds me of my friend Courtney, even the singing." Bridgett laughed

I laughed too

"They'd totally clash." I said as we left


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn's POV

I walked down the hall with Brittany. After I was kicked out of Cheerio's, Britt was still pretty nice to me. So we were kinda good friends. Oh and I'm on cheerios again. Yay for me!. But I was still trying to get that image of Puck flirting with that new girl out of my head. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I saw Brittany stopped, and was starring at something.

"What's up, Britt?" I asked, and glanced where she was looking at some kind of goth girl.

"That girl looks like Tina!" Britt staged whispered. The girl looked over at us, confused. She didn't really look like Tina THAT much, but poor Brittany didn't realize that

"Shush" I hissed "She can hear you" I knew she probably heard me too, but if she realized I was just trying to save her from embarrassment, she would thank me, I guess…

Brittany shrugged and smiled, and saw Tina. Oh No…

"TINA! THAT GIRL DRESSES LIKE YOU!" She screamed, pointing at the girl. I held my head in my hands as everyone (including Tina) looked at the girl.

Tina walked away awkwardly, and Brittany clapped. I looked at her, and this tome REALLY whispered "You shouldn't have done that, Brittany" I said. She just shrugged

"Whatever. I'm gonna see the ducks" She said, and happily skipped away.

I looked and saw the girl was still there. I walked over to her, apologetic smile on my face. She looked over at me.

"Hey, I'm sorry about Brittany. She's kinda" I didn't wanna say 'dumb' or 'stupid' or slow but… What could I say?

"A Lindsay?" The girl said. I didn't know what she meant though. Maybe that was HER Brittany

"Uh- Yeah. Anyway, I'm Quinn"

"Gwen"

She looks like she is about to say something when a gut with black hair and green eyes appears. He's actually kinda cute. He has a guitar strapped around his back. That was cool. But it didn't take me long to figure out two things

He was Gwen's boyfriend

I was Blushing all over

I hated that. No, this was my year. With not getting distracted by guys. I feel embarrassed

"I gotta go" I say, and walk away as fast as I could without running.

This isn't gonna end pretty


End file.
